X 3%
|-|Base= centre |-|Dying Will Mode= centre|400px |-|Hyper dying Will Mode= centre|400px |-|Version V.R HDWM= centre|400px |-|Original V.R HDWM= centre|410px |-|VG HDWM= centre|400px |-|Oath Flame= centre|320px |-|Ultimate Dying Will Mode= centre|400px |-|Full power UDWM= centre|400px 'Summary' The main protagonist of'' Katekyo Hitman Reborn! At first '''Tsuna' is a cowardly and useless junior high student known as "No Good Tsuna" because of his poor grades, wimpy attitude, and a lack of athleticism. Then a baby hitman called Reborn appears one day to train Tsunayoshi to become a mafia boss. Tsuna was chosen by the Vongola IX to inherit the role of the tenth generation Vongola boss. Now being forced by Reborn to be involved in his spartan-like training and forming his own Vongola guardians to become the perfect mafia boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A 'in Base | '''8-C '| '''7-C '''in HDWM | '''Low 7-B '''With 20% X-burner | '''7-B '''with Completed X-burner | '''7-A '''via Calc | '''High 7-A '''with Original Ring | '''6-C with Vongola Gear | 6-C With Oath Flame | 6-C+ '''With Ultimate Dying Will Mode | '''6-B With UDWM Full Power Oath Flame Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada, shortened as Tsuna, commonly called as "No-Good Tsuna", or "Vongola Decimo" Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 14-15, 24-25 for his future self Classification: Human, Mafia Boss, 10th Vongola Boss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Limited Precognition with Hyper Intuition to precognition with ultimate hyper intuition, Sky Flame Manipulation(Energy manipulation), Forcefield Creation,Absorption (Can absorb the flames of his opponents and convert it into his energy) , Ice Manipulation via Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, Petrification via Harmony, Power Nullification (Can nullify attacks with Mantello di Vongola Primo), Gravity Manipulation via Oath Flame Attack Potency: Human level '''in Base | 'Building level '''via getting the KE from Tsuna's Strength and Speed in DWM | '''Town level '(Was capable of fighting Xanxus) | 'Small City level '(This a 20% X-burner of the completed version) | 'City level '(200,000 Fiammas X-burner AKA completed X-burner) | 'Large city level '(Vaporized various skyscrapers which had more than 20 times more durability) | 'Large mountain level '(30% Stronger than Byakuran) | 'Island level '(Equal to Enma and Stronger than him via XX-burner) | 'Island level '(2 Times stronger in oath flame, having both Vongola and Simon ring) | 'Island level+ '( Easily and completely overpower Bermuda, while he was holding back) | 'Country level '( Full power Tsuna, in this version Tsuna is in his last form with all his power ups given by his rings) '''Speed: Human speed '''in Base | DWM '''Supersonic, '''likely higher | HDWM '''Supersonic+ , '''likely higher (Blitzed '''Mukuro) || HDWM Massively Hypersonic, '''likely higher (Faster them '''Leviathan) | HDWM Massively Hypersonic '(faster with X-glove Ver VG ring ) | HDWM '''Massively Hypersonic, '''likely higher | HDWM '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(With X-glove Ver Real VG ring) | HDWM VG '''Sub relativistic | '''HDWM Oath flame Sub relativistic | UDWM FTL ( faster than Light speed bermuda) | UDWM Oath Flame '''FTL+ (With all upgrades) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Stopped Lancia's spheres) Striking Strength: Durability: Athlete level '''in Base (Take a hit from basil that before could have knock him out) | Building level( was able to take attacks from DWM basil) | Town level (capable of taking dying will attacks from Xanxus) | Small City level () '''Stamina: High, is easily capable of flying large distances without getting tired and battling for long periods of time to Very high, the dying will forms are capable of making Tsuna fight until his body collapse. Range: Standard melee range when fighting hand-to-hand, Several hundred meters with projectiles to several miles with projectiles. Intelligence: No good Tsuna without Hyper Dying Will, meaning extremely stupid and useless, in Hyper Dying Will Mode, however, is a tactical genius with precognition Weaknesses: Hyper Intuition doesn't work on robots. Standard Equipment: * X-Gloves: The gloves were specially made for Tsuna. The gloves are surrounded by Dying Will Flames, which can be ignited without the use of the Dying Will Bullet. Tsuna is also able to use the Dying Will Flame to propel himself through the air at high speeds with great maneuverability. ** X-Gloves, Version Vongola Ring: The upgrade version of X-Glove which have large crests resembling the Sky Vongola Ring on the back of each hand. With them, Tsuna can use "Hard flame" which is a stronger increase in strength. The hard Flame's ability to be blasted from the Version V.R. forms the basis of many of Tsuna's later attacks, such as the X-Burner. ** X-Gloves, Version Vongola Gear: The current and newest X-Gloves. These new gloves have not only changed shape, but the way that the Flames are projected have been changed as well. The flames produced from the gloves also seem to be more powerful. They showed the ability of projecting a circular shield around Tsuna, which also was surrounded by a ring of text surrounding the sphere. Tsuna can also use these with his Vongola Gear Cambio Forma to fire the XX-Burner, an enhanced version of X-Burner. *'Box Weapon: Leone di Cieli Version Vongola:' His name is Natsu. His figure is that of a small, immature lion that acts like its master in and out of battle, going from a serious, powerful animal to a timid, easily frightened cub. He can sends Sky Flames carrying the Harmony property at the opponents through a roar and they are then assimilated with the surrounding battlefield. **'Leone di Cieli Version X:' The Vongola Gear version of Natsu. With the upgrade, Natsu has armor on his legs and is wearing armor with the Vongola crest on his forehead. **'Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo:' Natsu changes into a long, black Cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak's Ability is to nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony Attribute. **'Cambio Forma Modo Attacco: Vongola Firsts Gauntlet):' Natsu combines with the X-Gloves and turns into a Gauntlet. While using this, he can concentrate all his Flames into a single attack without charging. **'Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear:' Rather than a gauntlet in its previous form, the Cambio Forma has now become a pair of arm thrusters attached to Tsuna's gloves with extra X emblems and flame designs. The Vongola Gear powers up the combustion of the Flames, making them capable of emitting Flames powerful enough for Tsuna to escape a black hole's magnetism or even destroy one. The arm thrusters can release the Soft Flames, allowing Tsuna to balance enough for him to fire Hard Flames from both of his gloves. The X-Headphones and Contact Lenses were updated by Spanner and they now have the program for Operation XX, allowing Tsuna to use the XX-Burner. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sky Flame: A Flame orange in color. Sky Flames hold the abilities of assimilation with the surroundings, or petrification. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning, and possessing fire and heat except its super condensed energy. Sky Flames are the strongest and hottest Flames, easily capable of melting steel. ** Harmony: Only the Sky Box Weapon animals seem to be capable of using this ability, though not said directly the Sky Flame users themselves could possess and use this ability though none have been shown to thus far. Put simply, this is the ability to petrify. * Hyper Intuition: Allows the user to predict upcoming dangers, even if the user doesn't realize what the danger actually is, Hyper Intuition also allows the user to see through illusions and predict an enemy's movements. However, there are instances where it has been fooled, such as Torikabuto's powerful illusions using his Carnage Box. It also doesn't work on those with artificial intelligence. ** Ultimate Vongola Intuition: This form of Vongola Intuition is an enhanced version. Like regular Vongola Intuition, ones with Vongola blood are able to see opponents move but with quicker reaction times, allowing the user to take in his surroundings more. With this, the user is able to dodge short warps and strike at the opportune moment. * Oath's Flame: After the combination of the Shimon Ring and the Vongola Ring/Enma's Earth Flame and Tsuna's Sky Flame, Tsuna's stats greatly increase, his defensive abilities in particular. After all his bones were broken by Daemon Spade, thanks to the Earth Flame, Tsuna has now has an ability called "Gravity Coating", where any shattered bones are wrapped in the Flame and tightly bound back together, creating a reinforced skeleton. This also grants him manipulation over gravity to slow down his opponents. Firing off his X-Burner seems instantaneous and more balanced now as well. ** Gravity Manipulation: After gaining the power of the Oath Flame, with the ability of the Sky Flame Tsuna is able to utilize the power of the Earth Flame and uses its Gravity Manipulation powers. * Minus State is a technique which allows the user to neutralize damage by being in an inverted Dying Will Mode. To use this, the user must jump between a positive state and the zero point to discover the timing for inverting. ** Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition: A technique created by Vongola Primo and later used by the Ninth and Tenth Vongola Bosses. It takes advantage of the user being in Hyper Dying Will Mode to create ice that can seal away Dying Will Flames and can only be melted by strong Dying Will Flames. This same technique was used to trap Xanxus for ten years. ** Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised: Tsuna's own version of the Zero Point Breakthrough. The revised technique allows Tsuna to not only absorb the enemy Flames, but convert the Flames into his own power. * X-Stream: Tsuna creates a large whirlwind of fire by circling his enemy very quickly with both hands. ** Hyper X Stream: A more powerful version of the original X-Stream attack used by Tsuna. Tsuna flies toward his enemy and rapidly circles them from bottom to top, Flames lagging behind his feet, until his target is completely trapped in a tornado of Sky Flames. * Big Bang Axle: Tsuna concentrates Flames in his fist while using Mitena di Vongola Primo to deliver a powerful punch which is said to rival the X-Burner in power. ** Burning Axle: After gaining the Original Vongola Rings, the Big Bang Axel gained more power, and was dubbed the Burning Axel. With Tsuna at only 50% of his max power this attack is very likely stronger than the X-Burner used to destroy a multiple city block range given the Big Bang Axel was said to rival the power of the X-Burner and was stopped by Byakuran, but the Burning Axel appeared to overwhelm a Byakuran at 80% of his full power. * X Cannon: '''After gaining the new Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear, Tsuna can shoot two powerful blasts with an X shape from the hand with the other hand on the arm. * '''X-Burner: The X-Burner is Tsuna's main and most powerful attack. It consists of a blast of Dying Will Flame from the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring usable on the ground and in the air. While using "Soft Flames" to create support, he fires the "Hard Flame" forward. ** X Burner Air: '''This is exactly the X Burner but fired from the air. ** '''XX-Burner: Different from his previous X-Burner in the sense that Tsuna is now able to fire the "Hard Flames" from both hands, while releasing the "Soft Flames" from his elbows, making the technique much more powerful than the previous version and is also able to destroy Emma's most powerful Black Hole. ** Condensed X-Burner: After gaining Oath Flame, in order to limit the damage of the X-Burner to a smaller area, while keeping its usual destructive power, Tsuna uses his Gravity Manipulation in order to pinpoint the technique on just his target and minimize the usual damage caused by the technique on the surrounding areas unlike the normal X burner. Transformation/States * Dying Will Mode: A mode that Tsuna goes into when he is shot by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet or by the use of the Dying Will Pill. It uses the pressure he faces during a crisis to externally remove Tsuna's body limiters. He then uses his increased strength and renewed confidence to fulfill his dying will, which is the last thought he regretted before being shot. ** Hyper Dying Will Mode: In contrast to Dying Will Mode, the user keeps all their clothes, and is also calm, rather than seeming extremely excited. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore, releasing the person's hidden awareness. All in all, this is a stronger form with no real drawbacks. He gains flight, hyper intuition, the ability to manipulate the Sky Flame and all the techniques that come with it. *** Ultimate Dying Will Mode: A mix of Hyper Dying Will Mode and Dying Will Mode. The user obtains the ability to expulse flames through out his entire body without the need of extra weaponary and fights with the flames.